


I Will Not

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in dialogue as four people fight to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told almost only in dialogue (which is a lot harder then it sounds). Thus, I am aware it's quick, short and messy.

**_I will not give up..._ **

"Your left, Kairi! No, your other left!"

"I only have one left, Riku!"

"Then go the way that is not left!"

**_I will not give in..._ **

"We're running out of potions, how is she still standing?"

"Because she's a bit-"

"SORA! LANGUAGE!"

"What? Oh fine, is the Moogle still..."

"He died in the last volley,"

"Dammit!"

"RIKU!"

**_I will not surrender..._ **

"DONALD!"

"Get back, Sora, you can't go in there! It'll kill you to!"

"Let go of me! He promised her, he promised her he'd return home!"

"We can't always keep that promise, Sora,"

"Your majesty..."

**_I will not go down in flames..._ **

"I need help over here! Riku, stop playing with your arm!"

"But it's so dangly and weird!"

"Great, he's going into shock."

"I don't think that's shock, I think he's drunk of the elixir..."

"DUCK!"

"Shit, she's getting closer..."

"Where's King Mickey?"

"Dodging her, but he can only hold out so long."

"We all can 'only hold out so long', Sora."

"I know,"

**_I will never stop..._ **

"How many?"

"What?"

"How. Many?"

"None."

"What?"

"None! We have no potions, no elixirs, no healers. The best we can do is slap a bandage on it and call it good."

"We have nothing? Kairi we came in with..."

"I know what we came in with, Sora. I also know that we're not leaving with it...or them."

"We won't die here,"

"Of course we will, we already have."

**_If I die tonight..._ **

"SORA, YOU IDIOT!"

"Sora no!"

"Sora..."

**_It will have been destroying you._ **

There was the sickening thud of a body impacting a hard wall, defining in the shocked silence before a scream rent the air. Footsteps rushed around while the ground shook as a beast bellowed it's dying cry. Whispers and pleas mixed with the sound of a body choking on thick blood.

"Is she?"

"Maleficent's dead..."

"Good,"

"No...nononoo, Sora...Sora don't close your eyes. Wake up...wake UP, god damn you!"

"Language, Kairi..."

"Oh go to hell, I'll say what I want if it keeps you talking."

"I've...already been...there...before..."

**_Because in the end...it's the only thing worth it._ **


End file.
